Unforgettable
by orenashii
Summary: A collection of random drabbles for Jashi week 2017. All romance! Mostly filth!
1. Morbid Monday: The Phantom

_Author's Note_

Happy Jashi Week!

I've seen so many wonderfully [sad] entries on Tumblr and I thought, what the hey. Let's put some smut into this business. Because I literally cannot help myself. I'm filth forever.

This story doesn't even have a proper timeline. It takes place sometime between Ashi seeing the light and Jack finding his sword. I DON'T KNOW. I just want Ashi and bearded!Jack to bang, can you blame me? Blessings.

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Jashi Week 2017

Prompt: Morbid Monday

Summary: Ashi still struggles with her inner demons. Jack offers his own kind of therapy.

* * *

Ashi was no angel.

Reformed? Absolutely. In the few months spent traveling with her former enemy, she had seen the true nature of the world, more than she ever did growing up. She was good now; at least, she believed herself to be. But she was definitely no angel.

Darkness still bled into the frayed edges of her conscious. It manifested itself in a phantom that bore the mask of her sisters, the voice of her mother. She shunned it, ignoring every word. Most of the time she was successful. Most of the time. After all, old habits die hard. And her companion was none the wiser.

She entered their room quietly. It was a beautiful space. One of many inns that immediately dismissed the samurai with a 'your money is no good here' and gave them the most lavish space they could spare. His old self would have refused, having no need for luxury. But lately, he was accepting. He told her he wanted to treat her to nice things. It was endearing.

The Phantom spat in repulsion. _Traitorous bitch._

He sat on their bed, yes, _their_ bed, putting away his sewing kit, having just finished repairing a small tear in his jacket. He had acquired yet a new one in the ever elongated search for his sword. He looked up, acknowledging her presence with a small smile. She smiled back uneasily. His brow furrowed at the expression. She closed the door quietly and made her way towards him. Her head thrummed with a chorus of unwanted voices.

 _Kill him._

Her jaw set, nostrils flared, grinding her teeth together. She wasn't sure if she wanted to cry or hit something. Jack looked at her with concern. The Phantom hissed, hating to be looked upon with pity.

"Ashi. Are you alright?"

 _Kill him. Do it, you worthless fucking who—_

She took a deep breath and nodded, despite her conflict of emotions. Frustration. Exhaustion. Fear. The voices intensified, insulting her, cursing her, as he approached. Her instinct was to back away. To protect him. To protect the both of them.

"Ashi," he said again. He stood in front of her. "What's wrong?"

She looked up at him. Her brow knitted with worry. She said nothing. What was she supposed to say?

Could she tell her lover that on some occasions she woke up beside him, naked and warm, with a voice telling her to strangle him?

Could she tell her partner that on some occasions, in the heat of battle, the voices would tell her to push him into danger?

Could she tell the person she trusted most that she couldn't be trusted?

No. She couldn't. Not yet. Not ever.

How would he react? He would most likely shun her immediately. He would look at her in disgust, hating the thought of ever being intimate with a monster. He would leave her. And she'd be alone.

"I'm fine," she whispered. She brought a hand up to his face, caressing him with a gentleness she didn't realize she had until she met him. Her heart constricted. She couldn't tell him. She never wanted to leave him.

She lengthened herself on the tips of her toes, kissing the corner of his mouth. He didn't look convinced but tilted his head down regardless, kissing her mouth softly.

 _Wring his neck._

She reached for his neck, squeezing the back of it gently as she deepened their kiss.

 _Gouge out his eyes._

She pulled her head back and looked into his eyes. She brushed her thumb along his eyebrow. He pressed his mouth to hers again, running his tongue along her bottom lip. Something warm stirred in her belly.

 _Stab him with his own blade! Cut his throat, then relish in the warm spray of his blood on your hands, your face-_

"Enough," she ground out. He stopped and looked at her with surprise.

She took in everything around her: the shape of his eyes, his breath on her, the silence of the room. Ashi felt a stillness overtake her body. She knew what she wanted. And it would be violent.

Violence was in her blood. She was not in the business of merely silencing her demons. She was going to set them on fire and laugh as their screams faded to nothingness.

Her lips curled up into a dark smile. Jack recognized that look.

Oh boy.

"Jack," she breathed sweetly. She let the tips of her fingers trail up his chest.

Jack bit the inside of his cheek. He couldn't resist her when she carried that look. He couldn't control himself when her voice took on that quality. It unnerved him how hard he'd become in such a short moment.

He knew what was about to happen.

She thumbed the opening of his jacket and took a step backwards.

"I want you to fuck me against the wall so hard I get a concussion."

A moment passed.

He was _not_ expecting that.

His eyes widened in genuine shock. Had she really just said that? Such vulgarity! He was used to hearing her speak like this on occasion, but it was usually in battle. _'You piece of shit!'_ or _'Come and get me you sons of bitches!'_

But _this_? How could she speak like that? And so casually?

She reached up, unfazed, and plucked the pin out of his hair. He'd recently taken to pull his hair back into a top knot, but she found him undeniably sexy with his hair down.

"Well?"

He shook his head slowly, bangs shielding his face, his eyes closed. Ashi's smile faltered. _Uh oh._ She did like teasing him with her language; he was always so uptight. But was this too much?

A small sigh passed his lips as he raised his fingertips to her shoulder. He gently, quickly, shoved her towards the wall.

You couldn't smack the grin off of her face.

An anticipatory chill drizzled down her spine as her back met the wall. Jack, his eyes still closed, forced her chin up to expose her neck, placing an open mouth on her.

"Your language," he mouthed into her skin, "is _appalling_."

She cackled, huskily, the sound tinged with pleasure. He kissed her throat, enjoying the vibrations on his lips.

"You secretly love it."

"I do not." His voice was firm. Absolute. But it did not stop him from peeling away the straps of her dress from her shoulders. He pressed his forehead against her. "I have asked you, time and again, to mind your tongue."

Said tongue darted out to capture his bottom lip. "Oh no," she said in mock sorrow. "Did I hurt your feelings?"

"A price must be paid for disobedience."

His words shot through her like lightning. "Oh, yes!" she laughed in pure excitement.

He used his chest to press her to the wall, his hands cradling her hips as he slowly ground his body against hers. His tongue delved into her mouth as she moaned in gratitude. She buried her hands into his silky hair, letting her nails scratch him from the nape of his neck to the base of his scalp.

He moaned into her mouth, grinding against her harder. He pushed her dress down further, exposing her chest. He pulled back enough so he could pull it the rest of the way down to her hips. It was customary for him to mind the fabric as not to damage it, but he was having a difficult time caring at the moment. There would be other dresses.

With the dress at her hips, Ashi's hands released their grip on his head, giving one final push as the fabric fell to the ground. She kicked it to the side. She was completely nude. His hands were suddenly everywhere: her sides, her chest, her back, her thighs; all the while kissing her senseless. Her head swam with the intensity.

"Jack," she moaned. Her head had fallen back against the wall. "Take off your clothes."

He made no move to. He bent down to press his fingertips into the back of her knees, traveling up, until he reached the tops her thighs. He lifted her easily and her legs instinctively wrapped around his hips.

She tugged at his shirt. "Jack," she said again with a little more force. "I want this off." He grunted, but still made no attempt to do what she wanted. She shuddered in unexpected pleasure as he pressed a finger against her most sensitive area.

In the weeks since they had first coupled, the pair had learned quite a bit about each other. Ashi, to no one's surprise, was talkative. And loud. The former made things surprisingly easy on the shy samurai. He knew what she liked because she literally told him.

But Jack wasn't the only one who knew his partner well. Ashi had become well versed to her samurai's likes and dislikes. Beneath the layers of modesty and reservation was a beast of immeasurable strength. Powerful. Dominant. She grinned suddenly, opening her mouth in a loud moan as his fingers teased her once more.

He wanted her to beg. The words wouldn't pass his lips but she knew how it thrilled him.

"Jack. Please," she breathed into his ear. He was rubbing her in slow circles, forcing her to take the hard edge off of her voice. He still said nothing. "Please," she whined again, steadily growing more and more desperate. She made another attempt, trying to push the leather from his shoulders.

His fingers left her.

"No! Don't stop!" she panicked. Jack, remaining firm against her hips, removed her hands from his shoulders and raised them above her head. He enclosed her wrists in one hand, pinning them against the wall. She was his prisoner. It was electrifying.

His other hand moved back down her body. She smacked her head against the wall as she felt a single digit entered her core. She groaned in submission. It sounded pathetic. But she knew he loved it and she didn't care.

His finger moved within her, pumping in and out, in and out, steadily increasing speed.

She was moaning, louder and louder. And he was moaning, too. Their breaths mingling with each other. She resisted against the cuff of his fist on her hands, wanting desperately to touch him.

"Please, Jack! I want—" she cried out as he brushed against a particularly sensitive area within her. "I need to feel your skin. _Please_!"

He finally acquiesced. He released her hands, removed his fingers, and threw his jacket open, tossing it aside. He removed his shirt and pants with dizzying speed. His underwear soon followed and he was on her once more, hands supporting her thighs as he entered her without warning.

Her voice rang out, touching every corner of the space they shared. He buried his face in the crook of her neck, not wanting to waste any time as he began his relentless assault on her body.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, wanting to bring him impossibly closer. She bit his shoulder, hard, forcing a loud grunt and harder thrusts.

Jack could already feel the sensation at the base of his spine, telling him he was close. He slowed his pace down, refusing to deny her satisfaction.

Ashi noticed this and dug her fingernails into his upper back all the way up to his shoulders. Jack gasped, half pleasure, half pain, and looked up at her.

"Giving up already? Some punishment."

His upper lip curled into a snarl, partially shielded by the thick hair of his beard. He spun her away from the wall, taking a few short strides towards their bed and actually threw her down. She gasped, surprised. She propped herself up on her elbows and watched him.

The look in his eyes was dangerous. She hadn't seen that look in his eyes since...

Her head thrummed. _Kill him_.

 _Fuck you._

She turned her body so she was facing him head on. She opened her legs slowly and smiled as she gently slid a fingertip against herself. She rubbed herself in drawn out circles. His eyes narrowed. He looked absolutely predatory.

He stalked towards her. Her breath caught in her throat as he closed the distance. He was hovering over her now, hands on either side of her, watching her with bold intent. She looked down between them, his erection stood long and proud, and so very close to her. Her fingers left her and reached for him.

A hand darted out, closing over her wrist before she could react.

"I did not tell you to stop."

She shivered. It was rare to hear this edge in his voice. He was always so quiet, so gentle and loving. To hear him take on this tone, rough and heavy...

It was fucking _hot_.

He released his grip from her wrist. He cradled the back of her hand as he guided her fingers inside of her. Her eyes closed in bliss. She heard him whisper.

"What are you thinking of?"

"You. Only you."

He pulled and pushed her hand, creating a steady rhythm inside of her. "About how strong your hands are. Your fingers are so much thicker than mine."

The heat between them sweltering. She could feel herself climbing higher. She suddenly became nervous, not wanting to reach her peak alone. She cried out desperately.

"Jack, please," she begged, "I want you. I just want _you_."

He said nothing. She whimpered.

"I'll do whatever you want. I promise. Just please, touch me. I'm sorry. I'm sorr—"

It seemed she had finally said what he wanted to hear.

He grunted as he shoved her further up the bed, his thighs under her body to angle her hips up as he buried himself inside of her. It all happened so fast it made her head spin.

He was driving into her now, indecently wet noises echoing as his hips slammed into hers. His thumb rubbed against her clit on the side where he knew she preferred to be touched.

She was incoherent now, at the mercy of her lover's relentless surge inside her body. He was hitting her at just the right angle. She could see stars. The Phantom was but a whisper.

 _Kill him. Kill him. Kill him._

 _Fuck me. Fuck me..._

"Fuck me!" she screamed.

"Language!" he yelled, delivering a punishing thrust.

She laughed. She couldn't help it. He still tried to play the role of the saint while performing the actions of a sinner. The whispers in her mind dissipated; her pleasure always outranked her pain.

Her laughter quickly bled into the sounds of her moans as she felt her body reach a fever pitch.

Jack grit his teeth as he looked down at her. She ran a hand through her bangs as she came, exposing the sheen of sweat on her forehead. A brilliant flush had enveloped her skin from her cheeks to her chest. Her back arched. Her abdomen tightened. Her whole body sang. A breathy melody that wove together sounds of pleasure and laughter.

Beautiful was too weak a word to describe her.

He thrusted into her wildly as her body writhed beneath him. His mind emptied and filled up again with only visions of her and her and her. He cried out her name. His orgasm punched through him with a force that made his vision blur. He dipped his head, completely surrendering to the feeling. He placed a hand on her stomach to steady himself, moaning loudly as she convulsed around him.

His chest was still heaving. A bead of sweat dripped down that perfectly muscled abdomen of his. His hand trembled against her stomach as he came down. Ashi licked her lips in approval at the sight.

He lowered himself next to her on shaky arms. Ashi pulled him in to kiss him deeply and he eagerly returned. They panted into each other's mouths as their respective highs subsided. Their hands never stopped roaming. Ashi tugged at his bottom lip with her teeth before pulling away.

"You make me so happy."

"Hm," he replied, pulling her in for another kiss. "I wish I could say the same about you."

A burst of laughter left her. "Was that a joke? Does coming magically grant you a sense of humor?"

He grinned back at her. "The words I want to use to describe you cannot be found, for they have not yet been invented."

"There's my samurai poet." She traced a long path up his throat with her tongue, savoring the taste of his salted skin.

"Speaking of language," he began.

She rolled her eyes but smiled nonetheless. "Admit it. There's some small, corrupted corner of your mind that _loves_ it."

"I promise you," he said huskily. "That I do not."

"You promise?"

He hummed his response, taking his time to pepper her neck with the gentle press of his lips. She giggled.

"Okay, well, it's your word against mine."

"How do you mean?"

"Well, if anyone could see how you fuck me after I tease you with bad language, I think they'd be more inclined to believe me."

"Please," he whispered. "Allow me a moment of peace." His teeth were once again bared in a grin.

She moaned quietly as she was turned onto her back, allowing her handsome warrior complete access to her body.

She may never feel comfortable enough to tell him the inner turmoil of her thoughts.

But she would allow him his peace.

Just as he allowed hers.

However temporary.

* * *

 _Author's Note_

Hooray! Literal PWP!

In this case, it means Porn Without Plot. This has no meaning! It's just smut!

Again, I hope you all enjoy. Stay tuned for more Jashi week! I'm so excited for what everyone has planned!

Reviews are always welcome! Love you all!


	2. Timeless Tuesday: Timeless

_Author's Note_

Happy Jashi Week Day 2!

THANK YOU for the responses to yesterday's submission. I've been sitting on that smutty idea since _May_ and thought I would never publish it. Thank god for Jashi week!

I hadn't planned on writing anything new for today but I was struck with inspiration at the airport this morning. Apologies since this certainly isn't my most polished work. So it goes!

Credit goes out to Sallychan-stories for the names used in this story.

Enjoy!

* * *

Jashi Week 2017

Prompt: Timeless Tuesday

Summary: The past is at peace.

* * *

The Emperor walked calmly through the forest outside of his kingdom. His steps were light, his ears straining to hear any sound out of the ordinary.

He heard a small whimper and quickly walked to it. His eyes widened in surprise.

"Grandson."

The small child looked down at his grandfather and sniffed. He was sitting on a tree branch, gripping the trunk of it for dear life. The Emperor smiled at his grandson.

"How on earth did you get up here?"

He reached up and gently lifted the child from the branch, settling him comfortably in his arms.

"Your mother and father have been quite worried about you. Come, now. Let us get you home."

* * *

"You found him!" The Emperor watched his son embrace his own and smiled. "Where did you find him?"

"In a tree."

His son's eyes widened. "A tree?" He looked down at the giggling bundle in his arms. He raised his son into the air in awe. "Little one! How on earth did you manage to climb a tree?"

"A tree?!" The Emperor heard his son's wife shriek. She ran to the three of them and snatched the bundle out of her husband's arms. "How did he climb a tree?"

The Emperor shrugged. "It is common in our family for the children to be quite... adventurous."

"But a _tree?_ He's not even two!" The woman looked down at her son with a scolding look. "No more wandering off for you, little one. You had me worried sick!"

"I'm sorry," the child said quietly, wiping tears from his eyes for making his mother upset.

"Oh, my darling," she said, cradling the child to her chest, exhaling in relief. "I only want you to be careful. Because I love you. I don't want you to get hurt."

"I love you," he said.

The Emperor's smile grew as he spotted his wife and two young ladies approach them.

" _Wow_ , Kazuro," a young woman said. "This is, what? The _fifth_ time you've lost your kid? We've only been back for a week!"

"Hey!" Kazuro looked at his sister. "It's not my fault! He's tricky!"

"It's payback," his other sister chimed in. "Definitely your fault."

The young man sighed. "Yes. Father said it is my penitence to care for a child as rambunctious as I was."

"I'm impressed, Kazuro," his mother said. "Even you didn't start climbing trees until you were much older."

"But you still caused a fair amount of heart attacks," his father said. "I believe it made my hair turn grey."

Kazuro jokingly punched his father's arm. "Your hair is grey because you're _old_."

Jack grinned at his son. Ashi stood next to him and smoothed the silvery strands of his head. She remembered the day he found his first grey hair, overjoyed that he was aging once more.

"He may be old," she said, leaning forward. "But he's still so _handsome._ "

Jack laughed quietly as he kissed his wife.

It had been over thirty years since Aku's defeat. Jack thanked the gods every morning and evening for the peace he experienced living at home once again, now the ruler of this land. He proposed to Ashi the day he returned, after introducing her to his parents. He married her as quickly as he could, which would be months later, after helping rebuild their kingdom and welcoming guests from around the world.

A year later, the kingdom celebrated the birth of their prince and princess' first born son. Named Kazuro, or 'peaceful son'. A testament to the tranquility of their lives together, finally happy after experiencing so much sorrow.

Jack and Ashi were certainly not kidding when they told their son about all of the calamity he caused as a child. Wandering away, balancing himself on precarious heights. Jack worried that he would die young as result of a high blood pressure.

Of course, his father had assured him that this type of behavior most certainly ran in the family. It was not too long ago, in the former Emperor's mind, that he and his mother would panic in _their_ searches for _him_.

"Come on, mom and dad," one of their daughters said. "Don't you two ever get tired of being all over each other?"

Ashi laughed as she broke her and her husband's kiss. Jack looked at his daughter.

"I hope one day you, too, will find a love like this."

"Maybe she already has," her sister said teasingly.

Ashi's eyes narrowed. "Ami. Avi. Is there something you two want to tell me?"

The twins had very different reactions. Ami was grinning. Avi was blushing.

Eight years after the birth of their son, Ashi was astounded to discover that she was pregnant again. After the handful that was Kazuro, Jack and Ashi were unsure if they wanted another child. But lo and behold, after years of being careful, she was with child once more. And what a surprise, and complete shock, that she would have twins! Beautiful twin girls. Named Ami and Avi, after two of her late sisters.

The twins were older now, nearly eighteen! They had recently gotten back to their homeland after traveling for a few months, learning martial arts from the descendants of one of Jack's former teachers. The two had only been home for a week, but apparently, had left out some of the details of their trip.

"Avi kissed a boy!" Ami sang out. Kazuro snorted.

Avi punched her sister. "Ami! You jerk!"

"I'm sorry," laughed Ami. "It was hilarious. I've never seen your face so red!"

The girls quickly began arguing, speaking to each other so quickly it may have been its own language. The two had been like this since they were children. Jack was only able to catch a few words. Apparently, this boy was one of the sons of the current Pharaoh. Jack weighed the option in his mind. It would be quite interesting if one of his daughters should marry royalty. But he shook the thought from his head immediately. He did not care about the status of anyone his children should choose to wed.

It only mattered that they were in love.

"Alright, alright, enough of that," Ashi said. "Let's go inside. Dinner should be ready soon."

"Food!" The baby clapped his hands together in his mother's arms. Kazuro placed a hand at the small of her back to lead her away.

Jack watched as his family began their departure to their home. Led by his eldest son, his wife, and child. The twins followed, still prattling on about the boy he had yet to meet. Ashi turned to him, a smile alight in her slightly wrinkled eyes. Her silhouette was haloed in the warm light of the setting sun.

It always amazed him how beautiful she looked to him.

"Coming, darling?" She outstretched a hand towards his. He stepped forward and took it, lacing his fingers in hers.

"I will follow you anywhere, my love." He leaned down to kiss her temple and exhaled in happiness. Ashi looked up at him with a warm smile, greater even than the sun. To see the love in her eyes, a love that had not waned or weakened in over thirty years together, made his heart swell.

The two were startled out of their thoughts with a loud call from their children. They laughed and Jack watched his wife start down the path to their home.

Once his greatest challenge.

Now his deepest love.

Timeless.

* * *

 _Author's Note_

Whoahhh surprise! Samurai Grandpa! He'd be a hot grandpa, I just know it.

Like I said, I hadn't even planned on writing an entry for today. But I love the idea of rambunctious children making their parents miserable with worry. It's an idea my pals on Discord spoke in length about :D

I also love the idea that ASHI DOESN'T DIE AND GETS TO GROW OLD WITH JACK.

Ahem.

Shoutout to Sallychan-stories for the name Kazuro! I'm the worst at coming up with names (hence, nameless son and wife of Kazuro) D:

Stay tuned for tomorrow! I have another piece that may or may not be more filth. It is. It is filth. I need therapy.


	3. Wardrobe Wednesday: Undercover

_Author's Note_

Happy Jashi Week Day 3!

The theme of today is Wardrobe Wednesday. I had the brilliant (stupid) idea to make them _undressed_. Surprising no one.

This story was inspired by the incredible AU 'Camellia Red' by steshin. It's fucking great. Go read it. Also, huge THANK YOU VERY MUCH to steshin (littleboatbigocean on Tumblr) Sallychan-stories (sallychanscraps on Tumblr) for drawing such amazing art for their AU and for allowing me to post this story.

ENJOY THE FILTH.

* * *

Jashi Week 2017

Prompt: Wardrobe Wednesday

Summary: Unbeknownst to Jack, his new wife, an undercover assassin, is hesitant to share his bed on their wedding night.

* * *

Ashi grit her teeth in utmost annoyance.

After hours and hours of ceremony and celebration, the time had finally arrived. The moment she had dreaded the most.

Their wedding night.

She felt satisfied, of course, that her ruse of a geisha turned bride had been so easily accepted by the prince. Apparently, she strongly resembled the face of his lost love, so, getting him to agree to marry her had taken her less than a year. In fact, it was much, much less time; the vast majority of that time had been spent on their wedding arrangements.

What an idiot.

But now she sat, across the modest bed, from her most hated enemy, steeling her resolve to do what she had been initially trained to do.

Seduce him.

Then kill him.

She tried to keep the look of disgust far away from her features. Whether or not she was successful, she could not be sure, because, she found, no matter what expression she wore, the prince would always look at her with ridiculous infatuation.

She watched him bend at the waist, to rest his forehead on the pure white material of his sheets. _Their_ sheets. The one they were supposed to christen with their newfound union. She could hear his voice, quiet against the faint chirping of crickets in the night.

"It is an honor to share a bed with you."

Her lip twitched. This was it. She would crawl into bed next to him and have to suppress the feelings of nausea and revulsion as she allowed a man, no doubt a pervert—after all, who allowed himself to be wed to a woman based on her looks alone?—to touch her in her most intimate places, seeking nothing but his own pleasure?

She sighed quietly as she resigned herself. This was her mission. Seduce the prince, gather information about his knowledge of the kingdom, then kill him, allowing her family to take the reigns of his rule. Based on, what she assumed was his feigned, kind and giving nature, she assumed she would only have to endure a few short weeks of this torture to get what she wanted. Then she would relish the feeling of his warm blood between her fingers.

This was almost too good to be true. All she had to do was get through this.

She slipped into bed next to him and faced him. He still wore that ridiculous grin. She smiled back, fake but practiced and he beamed. At least her cover had not failed her.

He moved closer to her. She was ready.

She was not, however, ready for what happened next.

He touched her hand and ran his thumb against her palm gently.

"Goodnight, Ashi."

She tensed, ready to move and lie on her back. But he moved quicker. He scooted back and turned away from her, a deep sigh expanded his chest as he settled and...

 _Went to sleep?_

She sputtered. What on earth was happening? This... this was not how this was supposed to go at all! He was supposed to climb on top of her and... this wasn't right! He was supposed to be depraved, disgusting, fulfilling every sick fantasy he'd ever had about a woman.

And why shouldn't he? She was _beautiful_ , goddamnit! He had practically begged her to marry him!

 _Why wasn't he bedding her?_

She never expected to feel this way. She was prepared for disgust. Prepared for bodily unsatisfaction. She was not prepared to feel unimaginable levels of anger _._

She felt _insulted._

She stared at his back and flared her nostrils. This will simply _not do._

"Ravish me!"

She saw him jump and his head turned towards her. "What?"

"You heard me!" she shouted. "I am your wife! See to my needs!"

He sat up, now fully faced towards her. "Ashi, I—"

"How dare you insult your bride!"

"I apologize!" he cried, his face flushed. "Ashi, I am sorry. I did not mean to insult you."

"Well, you did!" She sat up next to him, her eyes wide in rage. "Am I not good enough for you? Is that it?"

"No!" he said quickly. "Of course you are! I just wanted to give you space!" His voice quieted. "You seemed... scared."

She reeled back in indignation. "Scared?!" she screamed. "I fear _nothing!_ "

"Well," he slightly laughed to himself, hoping to lighten the mood.

It did not work. Her gaze pierced him like a knife.

"Why are you reluctant to perform your husbandly duty?"

"Well, um," he said. She huffed. His awkward nature may be endearing to everyone else, but at this moment it just _pissed her off_. "Truth be told, I worry that I might," he trailed off, not looking her in the eye, " _overwhelm_ you. With my enthusiasm."

"By all means," she said through clenched teeth, "don't hold back!"

He turned his head, still not looking at her. She rolled her eyes, running a hand through her long hair, and sighed. 'I suppose,' she thought, ' _I_ will have to initiate things.'

"Ashi."

The sound of his voice broke her out of her thoughts. It was... different. Deeper. Almost...

Seductive.

Her eyes flicked up to look into his. They had darkened, taking on a quality that sent a shiver down her spine. She wasn't sure what to make of it.

"I do hope you have not made any plans recently."

She watched him reach up to his shoulder and pull his sleeping robes down with devastating slowness. She gulped. What happened to the shy man she had just been speaking to?

"Because I'm not letting you leave this room for a week."

Her breath caught. "What?"

He reached up to brush her hair behind her ear. His fingertips continued their path down her cheek and ran underneath her chin.

"Are you certain?" he asked.

She nodded her head. "Yes."

He leaned forward and she expected it to be messy. She expected him to crush his lips to her and shove his tongue in her mouth.

But he didn't.

He kissed her, barely brushing his soft lips against hers. He cradled her cheek and tilted his head, gradually deepening their kiss. His mouth opened to run his tongue along her bottom lip.

She kissed him back, her body responding automatically, having been trained for this very scenario. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. She moved her legs to straddle him but a firm hand on her hips stopped her.

 _What the?_

He placed his other hand at the small of her back and pressed his fingertips into her spine, moving them in small circles as if giving her a massage. She unconsciously arched her back. What—what was _going on?_

He adjusted their positions so that she was lying on her back. Alright, she thought, this was territory she was used to. She expected him to press himself into her, performing, as her mother had called it, an animalistic display of his masculinity and dominance.

But he didn't.

He continued kissing her, running his hand up her side and eventually trailing his fingers across her collarbone. Up to her neck. She found herself slowly kissing him back as his tongue lapped at hers, her jaw relaxing to match the softness, almost lazy nature of his kiss. She tensed as his hand reached the opening of her own gi and slid it open carefully.

She expected him to paw at her breasts like a starving animal.

But he didn't.

In fact, he didn't even open her gi all the way. He just brushed his fingertips down the valley between her breasts, teasing the dip of her navel by drawing long circles around it. She shivered.

He bumped up her chin with his nose, moving his mouth to kiss at her jawline, running his tongue up and down her throat. Her body released a moan without her brain's permission. She heard him laugh quietly as his mouth pressed into her neck.

She tried to be angered by this but she couldn't.

His fingers opened a side of her gi wider and gently brushed against her nipple, causing her breathing to hitch further. She fisted her hand in his long, dark hair and pulled, causing him to groan. She smirked at his response, bringing his head up to hers again to kiss him deeply. She pushed her hand into his chest and ran it down, moving to grip his erection.

She didn't even make it to his waist before he grabbed her hand and moved it above her head. He broke their kiss to whisper in her ear.

"Have patience."

She growled and he laughed as he shifted his body so that both of his hands were free and opened her gi the rest of the way.

Once again, she expected him to grind on top of her relentlessly. Like a creature in heat.

But he _didn't._

He ran his hands slowly, softly, as if barely touching her, down the sensitive skin of her sides to the even more sensitive skin of her legs. He used his fingernails to draw up and down the tops of her thighs and she broke their kiss to pant into the air. He used the opportunity to dip his head down to her chest, capturing one of her nipples in his mouth and suckling gently.

 _Oh god,_ she thought. Her hips started acting with a mind of their own, rolling them up and down, hungry for contact. She never expected this, rather _him_ , to feel this good but her mind was having a hard time caring about that. She just wanted _more_.

His lips continued their trajectory down, down, until reached the tender skin of her inner thigh. She leaned up on her forearms to watch as his eyes made contact. He leaned back, lifting her hips from their bed, and slowly pulled the cloth down from her hips, to her legs, to the tips of her toes, before casually throwing them away.

His eyes never broke contact as he ran his tongue along the tendon between her thigh and the place that she's now consciously begging to be touched.

His tongue flicked against her and she cried out softly. He licked his lips before dragging his wet tongue up her equally wet core.

"Does this please you, my love?" he whispered to her as his tongue made another long lap up her center.

She growled.

"Shut up."

He laughed before opening his mouth against her once more, alternating his tongue between moving the strong muscle inside of her and lapping gently at her folds. Her hips bucked unconsciously as he suckled at her, her moans escalating in a pitch she's never heard from her own voice.

He isn't down there long before her orgasm rocks through her system with a force she had never experienced before. She'd been taught to fake this sensation but no amount of coaching could have ever prepared her for the real thing. Her legs quaked around his head and she moved her hands up to bunch at the bangs covering his forehead to stop him. The aftermath is too much to bear.

He looked up at her with a smile, licking his lips slowly. He almost looked smug. She knew, in the back of her mind, that she should feel annoyed that he should be so pleased with himself but the feeling has long been overridden, weakened, drowned in pleasure.

He removed the rest of his gi and she vowed, despite all of her teachings, to never admit aloud that she's impressed.

He moved up her body, kissing and nipping at her skin, before he's face to face with her. She never expected a shy man such as he to look so devilish.

He pushed inside her gently and she arched her back to bring him in deeper. He slowly built up a rhythm, driving her wild.

"Prince Shin-"

"Jack," he corrected her. He pumped into her roughly and it made her cry out. She wrapped her legs around his waist and dug her nails into his hair.

After a few minutes, his hips slowed their pace. She thought he had finished. She felt... slightly confused. He had acted awfully cocky for someone who couldn't last very long. He slipped out of her but he didn't move away. The look he gave her is almost unnerving.

"What?" she whispered. He brushed her bangs away from her damp forehead and grinned.

He leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"As much as I wish to look into your eyes as I make love to you," he said. He turned her over onto her stomach. "I recall you liking this way best."

"This way?" she panted, still reeling from her orgasm, from the incredible pleasure she felt having him inside her, unable to form coherent thoughts, and moaned in absolute delight as he once again pushed in.

"Ah!" she gasped, arching herself off the mattress as his hand slid up her back. She could feel his lips on her shoulder blade as he rocked against her with agonizing slowness. He pushed her hair to the side and dipped his head again to suckle at her neck.

She moaned uncontrollably now. He was stroking against a part of her she's never felt before. He increased his speed gradually, gripping her hair, his other hand by her side to steady himself. She felt his breath hot on her neck as he sank into her, finally giving into his own pleasure.

Her head swam with excitement as he pushed and pulled inside of her. Her hands fisted into the sheets surrounding them as her moaning escalated into a fever. She felt his hand run against the top of hers and she relaxed her grip, letting him lace their fingers together.

 _"Oh!"_ Pressure steadily built up inside of her and it rose and rose and rose, until she released again, slamming her forehead down into their bed with a guttural cry that could surely shake the heavens.

 _"Oh my god!"_

She cried out, coming for the second time, as she felt him shudder above her, her muscles still pulsating, as he groaned her name in ecstasy. He leaned up, but never broke his hand from holding hers, thrusting into her erratically as he finished. She collapsed on the bed as he did so beside her, both of them panting heavily, as if they had just barely escaped from a great threat with their lives.

She groggily flipped over onto her back, trying to catch her breath, her vision still blurred. She looked at him in awe as he sat up to hover over her. Her eyes slipped closed as he leaned down to kiss her.

"I love you," she heard him whisper as his lips left her. He kissed her forehead and moved to her side.

It was unfathomable. She had expected him to be disgusting, just like her mother and aunts had always told her. That men were vile creatures only out to essentially assault women for their own selfish pleasure.

But he wasn't.

He was sweet and gentle. Soft and sensual.

He was _sensational_.

She looked up at the ceiling in awe, faintly aware of the spark of rocks and smell of smoke as Jack inhaled deeply from his pipe and exhaled.

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

Two Daughters sat in a sakura tree just outside the Prince's room. Their view was obstructed slightly, from the partial opening of a window.

They could not clearly see what was going on inside, but they could most definitely _hear_ it.

 _"Oh!"_

One of the women jabbed an elbow into her sister's side with a laugh. "Heh. Ashi is so cool, pretending to enjoy sex with him."

The other woman smirked but it was lost on the other, due to the coverings of her mask. The two jerked into stillness as a scream echoed into the air, strong enough to startle birds out of their nests.

" _Oh my god!"_

"I know," the other sister agreed.

 _"Ashi!"_

"He's totally buying it."

* * *

 _Author's Note_

I shared this story with steshin and sallychan and they seemed to like it so I HOPE YOU DO, TOO. I feel so dirty. But it's just what I do. I can no longer deny this side of me.

Stay tuned for the next prompt! I'm not sure if I'll have time to post it tomorrow but it'll happen eventually!

Feedback is love, as always.


	4. Saving Saturday: Until

_Author's Note_

Jashi Week was _how long ago?_ Time flies. I hope you enjoy this little drabble I pieced together!

* * *

Jashi Week 2017

Prompt: Saving Saturday

Summary: Jack makes some interesting realizations as he travels with his new companion.

* * *

It wasn't until he heard her endless slew of curses, she, dangling from a tree, tied up in chains, that he realized that she was not a monster. She was merely lost.

It wasn't until she cursed him, yet again, calling him a 'lowly, soulless pig' that he realized he had, in fact, acted as such. He did not know her at all. She had been so full of hate but seemed willing to change. How could he deny her? She deserved to know the truth.

It wasn't until they discovered the children in the factory, curiosity and apprehension turned to horror as they were chased down, did he realize he could trust her enough to destroy the source of the mind control and save them all.

It wasn't until he heard her cries, begging him not to listen to the entity that had stalked him for decades, crying out to him that he had saved countless lives, including hers, most of all, that he stood from what would become his grave and cut down the Omen once and for all.

It wasn't until he turned around at that moment, when the ghosts had slithered back into their graves and they were left alone in silence, did he realize that she was... actually quite beautiful.

It wasn't until he'd woken up from his trance, having regained the sword as was his birthright, when he saw her collapsed, covered in blood, that he'd felt a different kind of fear. A cold, sinking feeling; a fear that she was hurt. That she would not wake up.

It wasn't until he'd held her, her eyes slowly opening and focusing to meet his, relief crashing over him like a wave, that he realized how close he'd grown to her; how he'd lament if she were taken from him. And it wasn't until he surveyed the fallen army around them did he realize her true power. That she could be one of the few people on this earth that he could trust with his life.

It wasn't until he boarded the massive camel-like creature, one meant to ferry them across the desert, and was pushed closer and closer, her head practically tucked beneath his chin, did he realize his admiration for her was turning into something more serious. The sudden shyness choked the words in his throat, sweat forming at his brow. He had never felt anything like this before.

It wasn't until they reached the oasis did he truly start to question his feelings. He had kept himself guarded for so many years, yet he felt the wall he'd built around his heart chip away every time she smiled at him. He contemplated then, as he picked up the ruby tinted threads of straw, that if he could not shield himself from these feelings, the least he could do was shield them from the heat of the sun.

It wasn't until he'd finally mustered up the strength to stand, panting, covered in the residue of the once imprisoned creature, did he realize how close he'd come to losing her. That he could have died with the searing, agonizing look of pain in her eyes as the last thing he ever saw. That fear, now overwhelmed by relief, made his head swim, making it all the more difficult to catch his breath.

It wasn't until their eyes met that he realized there was a word to describe this. One word; a word that he had been so afraid to speak aloud that now echoed in his head like a drum. That there was no sense in denying it any longer.

It wasn't until that moment did everything finally come into focus. He had fallen in love with her.

And it wasn't until he reached out to her, an arm around her waist to pull her close, did his heart skip a beat. The most exhilarating, terrifying feeling as his lips touched hers, her arms resting on his shoulders and her hands stroking the back of his neck. A new realization dawned on him.

Something in her kiss told him.

She loved him, too.

* * *

 _Author's Note_

I realized I 'skipped two days'. Hopefully I'll rectify that at some point and add entries for other days. My heart was craving some fluff and there you have it!

For those of you that follow me on Tumblr, I recently made a post that details the statuses of some of my other stories. I am actively working on '21 Credits' (the next three chapters are in progress) and 'I Exist' (the next chapter is SO CLOSE to being finished) and throwing out some ideas for 'Kiss, Marry, Kill'. Life's been pretty hectic lately but I'm hoping that things will calm down soon so I can get back to doing what I love: writing about these two beautiful dorks in love.

Thank you for reading! As always, feedback is appreciated! Love you all.


End file.
